Conventionally, electric motors with power leads have the power leads attached by connection point which serves to make both the electrical connection and the mechanical connection. This is particularly the case for small electric motors. However, in applications where such motors are subject to high vibration or repeated moving where there are forces applied to the power leads, the connection is known to be broken either electrically or mechanically, leading to failure of the motor to operate correctly. Such known connections include solder connections, weld connections, crimp connections and terminal connections.
Weld connections are preferred as they are fast and cheap to make with good mechanical strength and electrical properties. However, vibrations can cause the weld connection to break.
Mechanical connections, such as those using wire connectors, give good mechanical connection but the electrical connection is subject to deterioration as the vibrations cause micro-arcing between the connector and the terminal leading to electrical erosion and high resistance joints, affecting the performance of the motor. In extreme cases the electrical connection can be completely lost.